Look into my eyes
by TsubasaSyaoforever
Summary: Seishiro's eyes is the only thing that protects Subaru from pain alternate universe shounen ai


**Disclaimer: I do not own. Subaru or Seishiro.**

**Warnings: Slight shounen ai**

"Look into my eyes,"

Hands pinned him to the wall behind him. He gazed into the amber eyes in front of him, the possessiveness, the protection.

Subaru wanted to melt as those eyes kept a steady gaze into his emerald hues, and he returned the gaze, looking only at the eyes in front of him.

Seishiro placed his hand on Subaru's chest. Seishiro gently caressed Subaru's cheek.

"Just look into my eyes," Seishiro whispered.

Seishiro gently slid his fingers down Subaru's face and onto the beginning of Subaru's neck. Subaru let out a small whimper at the coldness of Seishiro's skin, and at the touch.

Still gazing into Seishiro's eyes, Subaru wrapped his fingers around Seishiro's wrist and placed his hand over Seishiro's, and he pushed it gently.

Subaru let out a small cry of pain as he felt Seishiro's hand slip through his trembling body. His chest felt numb, but he kept his gaze firmly on Seishiro's eyes.

"Keep looking into my eyes, Subaru-kun," Seishiro said. Subaru nodded weakly and gazed into amber orbs in front of him.

"I feel empty........." Subaru whispered.

"You will," Seishiro answered.

Seishiro gently ran his fingers up Subaru's chest with his other hand and grabbed Subaru's throat. Subaru coughed and whimpered slightly as the fingers pressed against his throat.

Seishiro ran his fingers across Subaru's neck as Subaru's eyes began to become misty, as if something was draining his heart. To tell the truth, there was.

"Seishiro-san," Subaru whispered softly, tears brimming on his emerald eyes.

"Yes, Subaru-kun?" Seishiro asked.

"How long before I............?" Subaru asked, his voice becoming husky, as if he had a cold.

"Who said that you will?" Seishiro asked, Running his hand up to Subaru's left eye.

"Then....what is this feeling?" Subaru asked. Seishiro smiled.

"Keep looking into my eyes," Seishiro said. Subaru gave a still whimper.

"I-I can't. Not for much longer," Subaru whispered. His eyelids were flickering a little.

"Subaru-kun, try as hard as possible," Seishiro said.

"I-I can't," Subaru whispered. His eyes fell close and he gasped.

Subaru threw his head back and gripped the wall behind him tightly. He tossed his head, tears falling from his closed eyes.

Seishiro grabbed Subaru's head.

"Look into my eyes, Subaru-kun!" Seishiro ordered. Subaru opened his eyes wearily. Tears fell freely from his eyes.

"Seishiro-san.............." Subaru whispered. Seishiro kept a firm grip on Subaru's head, forbidding him to close his eyes again.

Subaru would occasionally shiver or grasp Seishiro's sleeve.

"It's...........so..........cold.........." Subaru whispered.

"It's alright, Subaru-kun. Concentrate on my eyes," Seishiro said. Subaru nodded weakly. He felt numb, empty. All he wanted was to sleep. Or to look into Seishiro's eyes forever.

Subaru felt Seishiro gently caress his temples, and he wanted to return the pleasure somehow. But he couldn't.

Subaru felt another cold wave of pain burst through him and he cried out, thrashing about in Seishiro's grasp.

Seishiro grabbed Subaru's arms and pinned them above Subaru.

"What are you....?" Subaru asked softly.

Seishiro didn't answer, and gently placed his lips on Subaru's neck. Subaru moaned slightly, and he felt weak.

"Seishiro-san..." Subaru whispered, pain keeping away from his mind. It was just a small tingling sensation. Nothing compared to the beating of his heart.

Seishiro gently grabbed Subaru's cheek and made Subaru face him, Subaru's eyes shining from tears, pain and love.

Seishiro gently placed his lips on Subaru's, pressing softly. He could feel Subaru's skin grow cold, and could hear his heart shatter.

Subaru began to pant and Seishiro broke the kiss. But before he could say a thing, Subaru had wrapped his arms around the back of Seishiro's neck.

Subaru kissed Seishiro, one of his hand's rising and planting itself in Seishiro's hair. Seishiro could feel Subaru's tears on his face.

Seishiro returned the kiss, and the whole time, Subaru kept his gaze on Seishiro's amber eyes.

"Seishiro-san," Subaru whispered.

The kiss continued for several minutes, and Subaru's body became limp. Subaru's head fell back and he lay in Seishiro's arms.

His skin was cold, his eyes blank and empty. Seishiro placed his fingers on Subaru's eyelids and drew them down, closing Subaru's eyes.

**This was based on a dream I had a few nights ago......... The dream made me cry a little...... And yes, Subaru is dead. Sei-chan was draining Subaru's heart, and when Sei-chan kissed Subby, Subby's heart shattered. And he kissed Sei-chan with his dieing breaths *sniff* I hope that you enjoyed it!**


End file.
